El combate final
by Hatobamu
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que pasa por la mente de un peleador callejero que se prepara para saltar al encuentro más importante de su vida? Esta historia participó en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook "FanFics Fairy Tail" Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima


_Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hiro Mashima_

 _Esta historia participó en el primer concurso de fanfics para la página en facebook 'FanFics Fairy Tail'_

 _La portada no me pertenece, es propiedad de Zippi44_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Algunas escenas describen violencia —¿a qué grado? criterio del lector— por lo que se recomienda discreción.

* * *

EL COMBATE FINAL

Y TU… ¿POR QUIEN PELEARIAS?

Se mantenía cabizbajo, oculto en las sombras.

Le temblaba la pierna derecha y tenía serias dificultades al respirar. Tras el último combate había cruzado el umbral del dolor y aun así se encontraba silente soportando las heridas en su piel lastimada y con más determinación que nunca.

« _¿Qué esperas de la vida?_ »

Cinco palabras que de súbito perforaron su corazón igual que un taladro perfora un pedazo de madera. Apretó los dientes y sacudió la cabeza en un intento por quitarse aquella pregunta tan fastidiosa de encima.

¡Pero era _su_ voz! y si eso no fuera suficiente su mente atormentada comenzó a jugarle un truco al hacer aparecer _su_ diminuta y frágil figura en medio de la habitación, con _su_ hermosa sonrisa y _sus_ enormes ojos castaños que le miraban tan profundamente que le escudriñaban el alma. Con _sus_ pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre su rostro le obligaba a sostenerle la mirada para luego volver a preguntar:

« _Gajeel, ¿qué esperas de la vida?_ »

Escuchó que uno de los asistentes le había llamado. Inspiró pesado y con sumo cuidado se puso de pie…

—¡Demonios! —buscó apoyo en la pared llevándose la mano a su costado. Se sentía pesado y débil. ¿Aquel era el límite de sus fuerzas? Cada fibra muscular le gritaba que ese era su final. Pero él tenía una idea completamente diferente. Había llegado hasta ahí y no se iba a echar para atrás.

—¡Resiste! ¡Solo uno más!

Entre tropezones, utilizando sus miembros superiores como apoyo en la pared se impulsó hacia la salida de aquel cuartucho. Con cada paso sentía el desgarre en su interior, su visión borrosa y su lucidez casi nula. A pesar de todo continuaba ignorando las costillas fracturadas, el cansancio en su cuerpo y ese horrible calambre en la pierna.

 ** _Al principio… lo único que me interesaba eran las cosas que hacía, sin importarme las demás personas_**

« _¡Sé lo que tengo que hacer!_ » se decía a medida que salía hacia un espeluznante y oscuro pabellón repleto de espectadores. Sin duda el último lugar en el que quisiera estar ¿o no?

Por enésima vez recordaba la razón por la que se encontraba en aquella _fosa de la muerte_ marchando por el estrecho corredor directo a su voluntaria ejecución.

:-:-:-:

 _«Lamento que hayas venido —_ le dijo sentándose en la cama con un intento de sonrisa— _. Me acaban de sedar así que temo que en cualquier momento caeré muerta de sueño._ »

« _Vas a salir de esta ¡te lo juro! —_ se acercó hasta ella apretando sus puños—. _Cuando te sientas mejor, yo mismo te sacaré de esta inmunda cama de hospital y te llevaré al muelle por un cono de helado…_ »

« _Y a pasear en la rueda de la fortuna._ »

« _¡Tch! A veces eres tan infantil…_ »

 _«¡No lo soy!_ » la peliazul enfureció e infló sus mejillas.

« _¡Gi-hi!_ »

Aquella risita escapó de sus labios, con lo que le gustaba ponerla furiosa. Ella lo dejó pasar y al final solo le sonrió con dulzura.

« _¿Gajeel estás bien? —_ preguntó la muchacha preocupada—. _¡Te noto algo cansado!_ »

« _Estoy bien.»_ respondió sacudiendo la mano restándole importancia. Ella suspiró resignada al darse cuenta.

Por más que el joven lo negara, su rostro mostraba la fatiga y falta de sueño a consecuencia del segundo turno que se había visto obligado a tomar en el muelle.

« _No te preocupes por mí, vete a casa a descansar._ »

« _Lo haré en cuanto te duermas._ » fue su palabra definitiva.

El joven se desparramó sobre una silla al lado de la cama y allí permaneció hasta que ella se durmió. Tenía tanta paz en su rostro que aun dormida no dejaba de sonreír.

 ** _Aunque no lo demostrara, en el fondo disfrutaba tenerte a mi lado. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que tu sonrisa era todo para mi_**

:-:-:-:

Arrastraba sus pies descalzos a través del pasillo. A sus oídos llegaba el clamor de los congregados exigiendo el comienzo del _espectáculo_ Pero el mantenía la vista fija en la jaula, aquel escenario que había esperado impaciente toda la noche.

—¡EL COMBATE FINAL! —el anunciador hizo la presentación de rigor.

Pero para el moreno Redfox lo único que realmente importaba era escuchar la maldita bocina ¡Faltaba poco y pelearía! ¡Solo tenía que pelear!

:-:-:-:

« _El tratamiento del tumor depende casi únicamente de la cirugía. Pero sin un seguro médico no hay nada que podamos hacer._ »

¡Doscientos cincuenta mil jewels!

Aquello ya no era una necesidad. Se había convertido en una prioridad. Pero ¿cómo podría conseguir semejante cantidad en tan poco tiempo sin tener que recurrir a sus viejos compañeros de Fairy Tail?

« _¡¿Posa de la muerte?!_ —preguntó el anciano de bigote bastante alarmado—. _Es un enfrentamiento sin reglas, ¿quieres estar rodeado de matones y psicópatas otra vez?_ »

¡No por supuesto! Pero era demasiado orgulloso para pedir prestado.

« _¡No necesito tu consejo viejo!_ —el moreno replicó a Makarov—. _¿Tú nos metiste en esto y ahora me lo reprochas? ¡Pelearé!_ —exclamó resuelto—. _Si lo que necesito es dinero para tenerla a mi lado ¡Aunque me desmenuce todos los huesos pelearé por ella!_ »

¿Y por quién más?

Había dejado la mafia de Raven Tail y aquella vida criminal atrás ¡gracias a ella!

Sabía que jamás lo perdonaría si regresaba a revolcarse en el lodo del que había sido salvado a precio de sus lágrimas ¡No! No podía volver a todo aquello y romperle el corazón. Entonces ¿Qué otra opción tenía?

« _¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No te das cuenta que esto puede terminar con tu vida?_ »

« _¡Cállate muchacha estúpida!_ —apuntó directo al rostro de la rubia—. _¡Este no es asunto tuyo!_ »

En definitiva ¡no lo era! Pero esa tampoco era la forma de tratar con la entrometida amiga de _la enana_. Agradecía que se haya preocupado por la salud cada vez más deteriorada de la peliazul —eso jamás lo admitiría—, pero por esa o la razón que fuere no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad ante nadie o confesar que en esos momentos tenía miedo.

¡Miedo de perderla para siempre!

« _Gajeel_ —ella quien había escuchado toda la discusión, salió de su habitación en un intento por calmar los ánimos—. _No lo hagas, te lo suplico_.» susurró con lágrimas en los ojos en el mismo instante que le faltaron las fuerzas y tomó como apoyo el marco de la puerta.

« _¿Levy que haces de pie? —_ Lucy se acercó hasta su amiga para servirle de sostén—. _Vamos regresa a tu cama._ »

¡Ver aquella escena fue la cereza de su amargo pastel! Gajeel la contemplaba con total impotencia tratando de contener las ganas que tenía de aplastar con sus puños lo que sea, ¡cualquier cosa!

¡Sus puños! Lo único que tenía en ese momento eran esos puños de hierro y no dudaría en usarlos aunque ella no lo aprobara. Sin pronunciar palabra el moreno se dirigió hacia la salida de su pequeño apartamento.

« _Gajeel, no._ » la chica suplicó.

« _¡Lo lamento! Pero no tengo_ elección —respondió viendo sobre su hombro—. _¡Vive lo suficiente para odiarme! Pero no voy a dejarte morir._ » el joven soltó aquella declaración cerrando la puerta tras sí.

Los días que siguieron se hicieron oscuros y tenebrosos ¡Ella había empeorado! y debía ser intervenida de emergencia.

 _Y entonces…_

Su bien entrenado oído pavloviano había escuchado la bocina y su cuerpo reaccionó de manera autómata lanzándose contra el último obstáculo a vencer ¡Aquello era tan típico de Gajeel! Pero al ser sorprendido por una parálisis repentina en su pierna lastimada lo único que pudo ver fue la lona después que su contrincante lo hubo derribado con una patada.

« _¡Rayos! ¿Por qué…?»_ pensaba el moreno mientras intentaba liberarse de una llave, que sintió, comenzaba a quitarle el aire.

Aun en la semioscuridad de aquella bodega, lograba distinguir los rostros de la gente que se deleitaba con semejante demostración de brutalidad y sobre la lona la sangre de batallas anteriores que ya estaba seca.

Habían pasado 20 segundos y Gajeel logró zafarse de la llave estranguladora del gañán ¡Pero no fue suficiente! pues en un intento por recuperar el aliento, aquel musculoso tomándolo por sorpresa y sin misericordia comenzó a castigar al moreno por cerca de dos minutos ininterrumpidos. Finalmente Redfox conectó con una patada en la cara, pero el otro sujeto lo derribó, propinándole un cabezazo y le sometió con una llave.

—¡Ríndete Kurogane! —escuchó la sugerencia del confiado sujeto que imprimía presión sobre su brazo.

Pero Gajeel en lugar de quedarse en el piso y arriesgando el brazo, se revolvió inquieto hasta que dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo se colocó por encima de su contrincante elevando un grito de dolor a causa de su hombro malogrado.

Ambos púgiles se pusieron de pie. Sin perder tiempo el sujeto lanzó un par de golpes que Gajeel esquivó al mismo tiempo que asestaba un potente golpe en la quijada del tipo que terminó por derribarlo.

—Esto es absurdo —comentó burlón uno de los asistentes—. ¡Cualquiera puede ganar! —exclamó al ver al otro sujeto sobre la lona comiendo los golpes de Gajeel y concluyó que no le quedaba otra que rendirse.

En ese punto del enfrentamiento ¡La pelea era de Gajeel! pero…

« _¡Maldición!_ » no había nada que el pudiera hacer cuando sintió la pérdida del equilibrio a causa de su pierna. El peso del cuerpo le venció y cayó con ímpetu, literalmente, mordiendo la lona. De inmediato tomó apoyo en sus brazos para levantarse pero de nada le sirvió. El cansancio era definitivo y los ojos del moreno cedieron al final ¡Todo terminó! y él, que desde el principio no había tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad, se arrojó hacia el vacío.

« _Pero… es que yo ¿p-perdí…?_ »

—¡Levántate cretino maldito! —aquella voz sobresaliente y escandalosa lo regresó a la realidad—. ¡¿Cómo puedes dejarte vencer ahora cuando ella se debate entre la vida y la muerte?!

« _S-Salamandra…_ » murmuró mientras luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

—¡Puedes lograrlo! —los rugidos del pelirosa se hacían cada vez más fuertes y fastidiosos—. ¡Anda! patéale el trasero a ese imbécil y vámonos de una vez ¡Levy te necesita!

« _L-Levy…_ » Gajeel sintió un fuerte choque eléctrico que le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Recogió sus brazos y concentrando toda su energía se incorporó ¡apenas!

 ** _No importa cuántas veces tenga que caer, siempre tendré la fuerza para levantarme_**

El joven Redfox se balanceaba de un lado a otro intentando mantener el equilibrio. Mas muerto que vivo, al verlo el otro sujeto no desaprovechó su oportunidad y se lanzó con toda la potencia de su cuerpo. Pero el moreno dio un giro y estirando su poderosa pierna derecha asestó la famosa _patada de hierro_ en el mentón de aquel desafortunado lanzándolo hacia atrás.

—¡LEVY! —fue su grito de victoria.

Gajeel jamás olvidará el sonido de la cabeza de su inconsciente contrincante golpeando la lona y la bocina anunciando el final de aquel combate. Permanecía de pie, con los ojos fijos en las luces sobre la jaula. Sus piernas temblorosas apenas se mantenían, y no podía levantar los brazos.

:-:-:-:

« _S-supongo que tú…_ » confesó rascándose la cabeza.

« _¿N-no entiendo…?_ » preguntó extrañada.

« _L-lo que espero ¡que quiero! de la vida… eres tú._ »

« _Gajeel…_ » susurró enternecida.

« _¡No me mires así!_ —rezongó desviando la mirada avergonzado—. _Me siento estúpido diciéndote todo esto._ »

Ella se rió afable para después preguntar con algo de pena.

« _¿Porque yo? Soy tan pequeña ¡y débil!_ »

« _Pues a mí me conviene que vengas en tamaño bolsillo, así puedo cargarte a todas partes._ »

« _¡Eso ofende!_ » Levy cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

« _Además, que seas así de frágil_ —contuvo lo que estaba por decir lo que llamó la atención de la chica—. _Puedo enseñarte_ —cambió el tema por completo y sonrió terrorífico. Levy se asustó—. _En un par de años no necesitarás que nadie te proteja aunque…_ »

—Y el ganador y aun invicto campeón del _pozo de la muerte_ es… ¡Gajeel Kurogane Redfox!

 ** _…_** ** _Siempre estaré contigo para protegerte. Ya que tú eres lo más importante para mí y la razón para no darme por vencido ante nada_**

:-:-:-:

* * *

 ** _Tenía planeado publicar esta historia desde hace meses, quizá solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para terminarla, por lo que quiero aprovechar este espacio y agradecer a la página de Facebook de Maxi Bostero Art y su grandioso meme-Gale (ese empujón) que me ha servido de mucho:_**

 _«La inspiración se encuentra en todo lugar… solo hay que saber hacia dónde mirar»_

 ** _Espero usted haya disfrutado leer, tanto como yo escribir_**

 ** _¡Hasta otra oportunidad y pásenla bien!_**


End file.
